The Two Rons
by littlemiss haunted
Summary: Did Harry and Ron imagine what they saw, or are there really two Rons at Hogwarts? How could that be, when one Ron is watching the other snogging Hermione in their secret hiding spot? Dramione


The Two Rons 

"Harry, I'm not sure if this is right." His red haired companion said to the boy. The two were walking under the invisibility cloak, the Marauders's map in Harry's hand.

"Be quiet. The whole reason we're doing this is not to get caught."

No one would could have imagined what the two would see as they reached their destination. The hiding place that they had been using during their stay at Hogwarts, was being used by a couple. It was even more interesting, since the boy who was doing the kissing was hidden safely underneath the cloak.

Suddenly, everybody in the tight space could be seen, thanks to a person under the protection of invisibility threw the cloak off the two out of pure outrage. Ron Weasley couldn't be in two places at once, thought at this moment he would have wished he was the one kissing Hermione.

"What in bloody hell is going on here!" he yelled, not trusting himself to be as calm as Harry was taking it. It didn't seem to matter, however, as the two didn't look up from their actions. It seemed to Ron that his actions only made the boy who looked like him inch his hand farther up the girl's shirt. Hermione brook off the kiss to moan softly at what he was doing to her, before he attacked her lips again in a ferocious kiss.

Harry, who was still speechless, staring at the two, was no help for the red haired boy he had come to the spot with. They had only come because they saw Hermione by herself in the spot, and wondered if she was okay. This predicament they caught her in was far too much for the boys to handle.

Ron tried storming up to the snogging couple, finger pointing, but flew back to where his back hit the wall. At first he didn't understand, but then realized that there was a charm protecting the two.

"Harry, help me." The boy whined.

Ron's voice seemed to have woken Harry from his daze. Harry immediately took his wand out, trying with all his power to open the shielded bubble. With no luck, though. The invisible protection around the two stayed the same.

"OY HERMIONE!" The red haired boy on the other side of the bubble shouted.

Maybe it was his anger, maybe they needed some time to breath. The couple had stopped kissing, though the boy's hand was still underneath her shirt, and their bodies were still attached. Hermione took the moment to look around the hiding space, and didn't like what she saw. The boy she was with, however, smirked.

As if he was on fire, Hermione took herself from the boy, ripping her shirt in the process. She looked down, blushing madly, trying to cover the bit of exposed flesh.

Harry stood again mesmerized, looking at what Hermione was not able to cover with her hands.

Ron, who was still outraged, looked at the girl with wide eyes. Her lips were swollen and her breath was heavy. All boys present took notice of the lovely things happening to her chest. The red haired boy had never seen her as captivating as now, and hoped that she wouldn't notice his gaping mouth and how he was feeling towards her at that very moment. There was no way to hide how he was reacting.

Hermione looked as if she was talking to her feet, blushing even redder as she did so, but Ron could not hear a thing from her mouth. She hadn't realized anything until a strong body wrapped itself around her, hands resting on her stomach.

"They can't hear you, love. One of advantages of our little charm."

Hermione smiled a little, putting herself more and more into her partner. She looked up, and could see her best friends trying to speak to her, a new wave of panic hitting her.

"Ron saw me kissing Ron! What are we going . . ."

She stopped mid sentence as the hands around her changed. Hermione turned her head back, watching as his red hair grew shorter, gradually turning blonde. He grew just a little bit, and she could feel his abdomen getting harder, tightening against the sweater he wore. Hermione looked down at his hands. The shirt he wore tore slightly as his bulk evened out. She dared looking at her best friends, seeing the surprise in their eyes as the boy kept changing. Hermione cringed when she detected the pang of anger rising in Ron's chest, feeling sorry for making him feel that way.

The girl took stepped outside of the bubble with her head hanging low. Her companion soon followed her, smirking at the two the whole time.

"Did you like the show?" Draco Malfoy smirked at the boys in his year, wanting to prolong the looks on their faces.

Hermione elbowed her 'partner in crime', looking down at the floor. She didn't know how to tell her best friend that she was making everyone believe she was dating him, and not the sly Slytherin.

"What were you thinking 'Mione? Has he imperio-ed you or something?" Ron managed to pump two words out of mouth, trying to see if her eyes were dilated.

"I was thinking that the two of you would be happy that I'm happy, Ronald." Hermione spoke rather aggressively, getting mad from the way that Ron was treating her.

Harry, the silent one for the time these events occurred, spoke up. "I for one, am happy for you. Although I might have been happier if it wasn't this ferret." Harry made sure to look pointedly at his red haired friend, trying to calm his nerves. Sure, Harry was happy that she had found someone. He had Ginny, and that made him happy. It would be wrong not to let Hermione feel the way he did.

"How can you take this so smoothly? After all those rumors of . . ." Ron had lost his train of thought, his mind actually thinking sharply back at the rumors of how badly Hermione missed him. All the rumors that she was still sneaking off places with him.

She knew what he must have been thinking. Hermione and Draco had always tried to be discreet. Really, they did. It was Draco, however, that made it so hard, being the exhibitionist he was. It wasn't until the two combined their powers to create their protective charms. It was also her idea for him to use the polyjuice. At first, he was skeptical. He didn't want to look like Ron when he pleasured her. Finally, he agreed to Hermione's plan only because he liked the fact that she was becoming more cleaver and somewhat sneaky.

"You've been with this bastard the whole time, haven't you? Bloody hell 'Mione! I can't believe you!"

"Ron, I, I love him."

Draco took a step back. Did she really just say what he thought she did? The first time she ever said it, and he wouldn't be able to snogg her out of her senses because the fumbling duo were at war with her. Why did the fates have to be cruel; to him at this moment in his life? Couldn't they have waited until later?

Ron seemed paralyzed, as if he was so light, a poke would have made him fall over. All of the color in his face oozed out of him, and there was not one word to come out of his mouth, let alone a thought in his brain.

Harry Potter seemed to be the only one that could speak after that declaration. He did feel a little disgusted at the thought, but would not let that show. If Ron wasn't going to be a good friend for her now, he had to be even more supportive that he would usually be.

"Are you sure 'Mione? Is this what you really want?" he asked of her.

Hermione turned away from her friends to look Draco in the eyes. She couldn't exactly describe the look in his eyes, but would have been able to recognize that grin if she was two countries over. The small grin that he only gave to her. She looked in his eyes again, but already knew how to answer Harry's question.

"Yes Harry. I do." She said, not even bothering to look at her friend. She was still staring into Draco's eyes, a sparkle of something mischievous in them. Hermione followed his gaze, turning back around to see Ron being dragged out of the small hiding space by Harry. It was clearly evident that Harry had cast a silencing charm on his friend, who looked as if he would have cursed everything in his path just to be able to talk again. Hermione was glad at that moment that Ron wasn't good with his non verbal spells.

"Did you really mean that?" Draco said. Hermione turned around, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said, unsure of where he was going with this.

Draco pulled her to his body, loving the feel of her body against his form. There were so many things that he was thinking of doing to her at that moment, but no of them sounded good enough to him anymore. For a first in his life, he actually cared about somebody. There was someone important enough for him. He leaned his head down, his lips so close to her ear. When he breathed, she shivered at the contact.

"Good" he whispered into her ear before quickly directing his lips to hers.

For the first time, Hermione was happy, and she wasn't about to let anyone spoil it for her. Even if there was somebody approaching the space where they were hidden with a camera . . .


End file.
